


Finality

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: It's the end of the world. Anti figures this is as good a time as any to tell dark how he feels.





	Finality

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb that was a prompt someone requested.

Darkiplier and AntiSepticEye were sitting on the roof of the Ego HQ.

Everything in the world was chaos around them. Some sort of apocalyptic event had begun.

Everyone else was gone. It was just the two of them left to sit and watch all the chaos unfold together. Not that they truly minded.

"Hey... Dark?" The green haired glitch demon turned to the darker one.

"Yes?" Dark hummed in response without turning to even give the other the slightest glance.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you this..." Anti began, placing on of his clawed hands over one of Dark's.

This caused the other demon to turn and meet his eyes, holding his gaze steadily.

"...I want to kiss you until the world completely stops."

Darkiplier was silent for a few long moments, and so was Anti. The glitch was waiting for some sort of reaction, and knew that Dark was processing as he always did when he was gifted with some new information.

Eventually, Dark moved his hand, and Anti briefly thought that he was getting rejected.

That was until Dark wrapped his arms around Anti's waist and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against the other's in a deep kiss.

The two of them stayed in the embrace as the world burned around them.


End file.
